


No Place I'd Rather Be

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Lainey have been dating for a year and finally experience their 1st Christmas together, while spending the holiday in Kentucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Josh Secret Santa Exchange (December 2014).

****

 

Lainey glanced out the window - a coat of pristine snow had covered the ground. A far cry from California, where December 24th usually meant beaming sun rays and a “cool” temperature in the high 60s.  Now she was bundled up in a winter coat and making sure she stayed warm.

It had been seven months since she had been in Kentucky. She had joined her boyfriend, Josh, on a quick summer vacation, visiting his family. In October, after his birthday, he invited her to return with him for Christmas. He wanted this holiday to be quiet and relaxing -- much like when he was a boy. Perfect alternative from being under the obnoxious eye of cameras and constant exposure and being cooped up in the house.

Along with traveling together again, it would also be the first time that Josh would bring a significant other to his family’s house for a major holiday, as well as Lainey being away from her own. Lainey knew that Josh wanted this visit to be extra special.

Taking a moment to stir up conversation during their thirty minute ride to the house, Lainey decide to ask, “Who’s going to be at the house when we get there?”

“Us.”

"That’s it?"

Josh nodded as he answered. "Yeah. You and me, and most likely Dad. He should be home now."

Lainey remembered the previous Christmases when she visited her family in California and Texas. So many siblings and cousins and extended relatives, filling the house to capacity. That was all she knew. Everyone gathering from far and near to celebrate.

But Josh’s family was now scattered across the country. His mother and aunt were now living in California. His brother, Connor, who was attending school in the South was traveling for winter break. As a result, his father was back home in Union, a smaller town in Kentucky. It would be a very small celebration this year.

When Josh and Lainey started dating, he informed her that his parents were separating. Now, a year later, there had been transitions and she could tell that he hadn't adjusted fully to this new fact of life. Although he kept saying it was inevitable for their divorce after many years of marriage, Josh was still very torn about his parents splitting. He did his best to keep a smile on and never mention the situation in front of the public, but it was obvious that whenever it got mentioned, the change still hurt badly.

“What did your Mom say when you told her you’d be here?”

Josh blew out a harsh breath as he toed the accelerator. "I think she's bummed, since she goes all out for the holidays and we’ve always been there. But she didn't stop me from going. This feels right. I want to be with Dad, and it's a great opportunity to hang out with him. I'm okay with this and I'm extra thrilled you decided to join me. Means the world to me."

Lainey felt butterflies in her stomach; maybe this Christmas would be a precursor of things to come. She adored Josh so much and was finally getting used his lifestyle as a recognized actor. Nothing meant more than being with him whenever time allowed.

"Well, I'm happy to be here with you. Especially with your Dad."

Josh sighed heavily. "I didn't want him to be lonely this year, you know? wanted to spice it up a bit."

Reaching over to quickly grab Josh’s knee, Lainey responded. “You don’t have to justify why you’re here. I get it. There's nothing wrong with your choice. You’re a good man, Joshua."

Josh and Lainey arrived at the neighborhood. It was around 10pm and houses were lit in different colors with various levels of decorations. Josh slowly pulled the car into the driveway of his old house. It was nicely decorated with lights and a few snowmen in the front yard. Very low-key.

"You ready?"

Lainey unbuckled her seatbelt. "Yes."

"Good," Josh answered, reaching across the console to promptly kiss Lainey. Feeling his lips on hers, allowing his tongue to sneak into her mouth, created a desire to want more of this, but that would have to wait until later.

"Mmm, Josh," Lainey painfully broke away. "We need to get inside."

He rubbed his chin mischievously, showing off his impressive jaw. "Right. Let's go."

Lainey walked out to retrieve her luggage and Josh grabbed his duffel bag, then escorted her to the front door. After the long doorbell finished ringing, the door swung open and there was Mr. Hutcherson, or Chris, as he liked to be called by everyone. Wearing a sweater and jeans, he looked very comfortable, in comparison to Lainey, who bundled up with a scarf and hat, jeans, and short-heeled booties.

“Josh!  How are you, son?”

“Dad!”

Josh embraced his father tightly. There were several resemblances - the way their eyes crinkled when they were extremely happy, the strong chuckle that bubbled out of them.  

Lainey grinned as she observed the encounter, automatically recognizing that this was the right choice for Josh that he was here back home.

“Hi, Lainey,” Chris warmly greeted, opening his arms. She hugged the man as if he was her own father.

“Hi there, Chris!  It’s so good to see you again.”

“Come in, come in.”

Chris invited Lainey and Josh into his house. The interior was just as neatly decorated with Christmas gear as the outside. Josh inhaled the cozy scents that were permanent in the living room.

"Wow, it smells so good. Did Grandma come over?"

Laughing up a storm while patting Josh’s back, Chris answered. “No, I placed those fancy air fresheners around the house. Gotta make a good impression on Lainey."

A slight blush fell on Lainey’s cheeks. It was amusing to know Josh’s dad decided to do something special for her, knowing how the unique occasion.

“Let me take your bags. Be right back.”

Chris disappeared into what probably was the guest room, while Lainey peeled off her boots and migrated to the couch. She was so exhausted from the long day, being at the airport, and the cross-country flight. There had only been a few times where she’d made such journeys. Josh was a pro, so he was able to help her out on this busy travel day.

"Relax, love. You stay right there," Josh encouraged, massaging Lainey's shoulders. His hands felt so good on her.

"Okay."

She decided to sneak a kiss before his Dad caught them. Being the passionate lovers that they were, it didn't take long for pecks to escalate, with Josh leaning over Lainey. Hands being greedy, going places that should and may not be touched in public. A short, high-pitched moan escaped from Lainey’s lips as Josh nipped at the tender spot right about her collarbone.

Chris walked back, with water bottles. He smiled and softly announced:

"Though you might be thirsty after a long trip."

Lainey suddenly pushed Josh away with much force; he almost fell down. With cheeks very red, she accepted the beverage. "Th-Thank you."

"Yeah," Josh squinted his eyes at her, before grabbing a bottle. "Thanks, Dad."

Chris grinned in satisfaction; as with any paternal instincts, he must have known that his return would interrupt any antics being pursued. "Anytime."

Josh drank three large gulps of water before talking again. "What do you have planned for the rest of the week, Dad?”

The older Hutcherson crossed his arms. “Oh, I don't know, probably relaxing. Hopefully your grandmother will come over tomorrow. Maybe hit up Perfect North on Friday... Wanna come?”

Josh’s face lit up after hearing his father's invitation. “Hell yeah, I would! That's so awesome. Did you keep my board in the basement?”

“Of course,” Chris said with an incredulous flair, as if his son had lost it. He was just as excited as his son. “Brought it out just in case you wanted to tag along. We’ll leave around 8, grab some breakfast and arrive when it opens. We want to be the first to touch that snow.”

The two Hutchersons talked more about their impromptu plans, both using their hands to express themselves. So much alike. Then in tandem, the two laughed when they saw Lainey’s blank stare, who seemed utterly confused and amused.

“It’s the ski resort we usually go to,” Chris explained. “Would you like to join us?”

Lainey's green eyes widened as she excitedly answered, “Oh! That sounds like fun. I would love to.”

“Great.”

Chris plopped himself on his favorite recliner. “I made a reservation at this new restaurant in the city tomorrow night. I think you would like it.”

Taking another sip of water, Josh leaned back in his chair.  “How about we stay here? Lainey and I can cook for you.”

"You're my guests. I can't let you do that."

“But that’s why we’re here. To visit with you!”

"You didn't have to come all out here, just to serve me, like I can’t do anything," Chris stated defensively. "It's fine.”

Josh stared at Lainey then faced his father, with a raised eyebrow. "Dad, I wasn't going to leave you alone during Christmas. You deserve company too."

“Son, you know I don’t need your pity. That’s the last thing I need.”

Josh’s irritation began to manifest physically - nose flaring, jaw clenching, while his voice rose harshly, “What makes you think I’m feeling sorry for you? I just want to be with you for Christmas! Is that a problem? Besides, no one else is here.”

“Seriously? There you go," Chris dismissed, "Thinking that no one thinks about me. Joshua, stop. I’ll have you know that Connor did call me earlier. We talked for about forty minutes."

"Yeah, Mom told me," Josh scoffed.

Chris glared his son, while taking a sip of his water. There was pain in his eyes, like someone punched him in the gut. "Hmmm, ok, let's not do this right now with a guest in the room."

Josh quickly turned to face Lainey; his hazel eyes showing much regret. "I’m so sorry, baby. I was out of line.”

Lainey watched for potential tension from Josh and Chris. It was very painful to watch the two feud, and equally surprising they didn’t make amends.

"No, I'll just go get a snack...or something," she told them, finding a way to flee the scene.

Before she could leave, they stopped discussing; Josh reached for the remote control, flippantly channel-surfing, while his father began to use his phone for something.  She didn't like how they were hesitant towards each other; the instances when she watched in action, there was never this much distance. But what father-son relationship didn't have their ups and downs?

Chris broke the silence. "Well, I'm going to bed, so I'll see you two in the morning. There's plenty of food in the fridge, if you need anything. Lainey, I hope you're ready for a very Hutcherson Christmas!"

"Good night."

Josh slowly moved his eyes from the television to look at his father. "Good night, Dad."

Lainey waited until she heard Chris close his door before studying Josh's face. The reliable smile that she grew to love was non-existent.

“What was that all about?”

Taking a long breath, Josh whispered, “I don’t know.”

"What? Honey, what's wrong?"

Josh stood, still perturbed from earlier; his hands were balled in fists. "I hate being on eggshells with my parents. This wasn't supposed to happen. Anytime I mention Dad to Mom, she gets changes the subject and now this. Things are still sorta tense between them. It just pisses me off."

"People change," Lainey quietly explained. "You can't force others to be together if they're not happy."

Josh left to stand by the kitchen island. Rubbing his face, he continued.

"But I love them so much. I know I’ve failed them. Maybe if we had all moved to California when we were little, maybe this wouldn’t have happened."

Following him, Lainey made an effort to comfort him by leaning her head on his shoulder, carefully rubbing his back.

"This wasn’t your fault. You know that, right?"

Only hearing Josh breathing made her nervous. He was such a conversationalist so anytime he chose not to speak, was alarming.

“Josh, talk to me.”

She could feel his chest shakily rise and fall. With his shoulders hunched over, Josh looked so defeated.

"Honey, I’m here. You're going to get through this. It’s going to be alright."

Josh found his girlfriend’s face for some kind of answer; his eyes were red and brimmed with tears. Lainey felt her heart ache - she had never seen Josh so broken like this before.

“I need to go lie down.”

“Okay, okay,” Lainey offered her hand for Josh to hold.  The two quietly moved to the guest room.  Josh released his grip from hers, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Do you need me to make you something,” Lainey finally asked after getting settled. After retrieving her pajamas from the suitcase, she lovingly studied Josh. He was very still while looking down at his hands. Her assumptions about how this affected him were correct.

“Hey,” she started, gently combing her hands through Josh’s brunette locks. "It’s going to be alright. Tomorrow is Christmas. We’re here together and we all will have a fantastic time.”

Lainey’s sentimental phrases weren’t getting anywhere so she thought of a temporary cure-all.

“Whiskey?”

A faint smirk appeared. “Sure.”

_________

 

It took a while for Lainey to fall asleep. Being in a different bed than the one she shared with Josh always caused trouble.  She looked over to her right; Josh was lying on his stomach, snoring ever so softly. His face appeared to be angelic now - long eyelashes fluttering against his ruddy skin. After thirty minutes of cuddling and two glasses of whiskey, he finally calmed down. She didn’t want to wake him and then cause him to worry about her. So, Lainey quietly got out of bed and made her way out of the room. Whenever she was restless, she’d find something random to watch on tv and usually that helped her doze off.  

There was a light on in the living room; being the last person in there a few hours before, Lainey assumed she had turned it off. Padding across the hallway, she found Chris, sitting on the couch.

“Hey.”

Chris smiled, while taking off his reading glasses. “Hello, dear. Did I wake you?”

Lainey crossed her arms as she replied, “No. It takes me some time to get comfortable being in another bed other than my own. Thought I’d try to resolve that.”

Chris nodded in agreement. “I hear ya. Want to sit down?”

Taking his suggestion, Lainey joined him on the couch. He extended the huge blanket that covered him so she could stay warm. She looked at him, pondering at what would be going through his mind right now.

“Why are you awake? It’s 2-something.”

Chris shrugged his shoulders in a way that immediately reminded her of Josh. “I don’t know. Some nights I just want to stay downstairs. It's hard not having anyone in the house. White noise helps me calm down."

“Does Josh know about this,” Lainey asked, pulling her hair into a bun.

With some hesitation, Chris responded. “I hope not. He’d be so worried.”

“He already is,” she mumbled into the blanket, hoping her boyfriend wouldn't get into trouble by the admission she just made.

Chris paused. His eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “You really think Josh is upset? Why?”

“A little. He thinks he has a part to play in all of this.”

“I wish he’d understand that he wasn’t at fault. He’ll never believe me if I tell him.”

Lainey acknowledged the problem. “I know. I told him that as well. It seems like a bother, but he cares so much about you and wants you to be happy again. You know firsthand how observant he is."

“Yes, I do," Chris agreed with a tired grin.

The lights from the Christmas tree created a glowing ambiance in the living room. It was a nice distraction from the poignant conversation Lainey and Chris were having. Then it dawned on her...

“Oh my gosh, it’s after midnight. Merry Christmas. Thank you for welcoming me into your home and letting me celebrate with you and Josh.”

Watching the man in front of her break out into a genuine smile made her heart swell with pride. He did want them to be here and appreciate his love for them, and vice versa.

“Anytime, Lainey. Whenever you’re around, you are more than welcomed to stay here. Josh is so lucky to have you around. You’re such a wonderful girlfriend,” Chris continued.  “I hope you two are happy together.”

She knew in her heart that in the sixteen months that she had been in this relationship with Josh, she had never been happier.

“Are you happy? Even though he’s famous? He's my boy and all, but you need to tell me the truth,” Chris asked, in a joking tone.

Lainey thought for a moment then replied. “Absolutely. I knew what I was getting into and I’m fine with how things are right now. I love him. A lot. Never doubt that.”

“That’s good to know. I don’t want him to experience what I went through. But he has you and I think y'all will get through whatever comes your way.”

Getting Chris’ approval meant the world to Lainey. Before she knew it, her eyes began to droop.

“Lainey, you should probably get back to bed. You’re falling asleep.”

“But I don’t think you should stay here either,” she replied slowly.

Chris lightly chuckled. “I’ll be fine. We have a big day in the morning. C’mon, up ya go.”

Lainey gave Chris a goodnight hug, then shuffled back to the bedroom; she fell back onto the mattress, snuggling into Josh’s warm body. He unconsciously began to groan and mumble as he wiggled around getting comfortable.

Everything was going to be okay.

_________

 

“Hey, baby. Wake up.”

“Huh? What?”

Lainey opened her eyes to see a very excited Josh hovering over her - he was wearing a white t-shirt that beautifully framed his form, sweatpants, and a goofy-looking vest, decorated with snowflakes.

“What time is it,” she asked with a raspy voice.

“It’s 9:30! Merry Christmas! Let’s open up some gifts. I made coffee so you don’t have to do anything.”

Yawning royally, she said, “Wow. You’ve transformed into a hot Santa or something?”

Josh winked, showing off the gorgeous crooked smile he owned.  “Absolutely. Because you’ve been a great girl. C’mon! Dad is waiting for you.”

“Okay, let me get myself ready.”

Taking ten minutes to freshen up, pin up her hair, and brush her teeth, Lainey changed in something comfy - yoga pants, one of Josh’s band tee shirts and a favorite, oversized sweater.

She whispered a prayer, hoping for peace and love in spite of the evening before.

Chris and Josh were sitting in the living room, doe-eyed and cheery.

“Merry Christmas, Lainey!”

"Hey guys,” she grinned. “Good morning.”  Lainey walked to the couch after receiving a huge mug from Josh. The iPod had been turned on, playing Christmas songs, as they began to exchange gifts.

Lainey watched as Chris beamed when he received his presents. He looked so tickled. The boxes had been shipped to him and he finally was able to see what was inside.  A new watch, specialty headphones that Josh highly recommended, and a trip to the Florida Keys.

“Because you need a vacation too, Dad,” Josh said.

“Thanks, guys,” he replied, trying not to choke up. “This means a lot.”

Josh nudged his Dad’s arm with his elbow. “Give Lainey your present.”

Handing over a small box, Chris kissed Lainey on the head and said, “I Hope you like it.”

Inside was a gold plate with her name on it. Lainey grinned at him, with such emotion. “Oh my goodness, thank you! This will be so nice to put this on my desk.”

Turning to Josh, she exclaimed, “Honey, open. Open!”

Josh made a face to taunt Lainey, making her giggle, but did as she asked.  It was a package of various things - tickets to Bonnaroo, two pairs of jeans, and a gift card to Chipotle.

“What? This is awesome! You did too much, baby,” he remarked, giving her a quick hug.

“Here you go, Merry Christmas.”

Lainey slightly frowned when he placed three boxes in front of her. Each reveal brought advanced levels of emotions. A touching, handwritten note. A huge Louis Vuitton bag. Then, a picture of the office furniture.

“That’s the set I love. I can’t wait to buy it.”

Chris smirked. Lainey shot a glance at him, to figure out what was so funny. When she saw that Josh was smiling from ear to ear, she reconsidered.

“Wait….You did this,” she asked, trying not to get too excited. Her hands started to shake because she didn’t know if this was really happening.

“Yeah, it’ll be all there when we get back home,” Josh stated, wrapping his arms around Lainey.

“I know you’ve been wanting to get your business going. And I want make that dream come true for you. Is that okay?”

Lainey covered her face, letting tears fall. When she somewhat pulled herself together, she placed a wet kiss on Josh’s cheek. “Thank you, thank you so much. You knew about this?”

Chris gave a thumbs up. “Yeah, he told me a while ago.”

Once she calmed down from her disbelief and excitement, Lainey had another idea. "Let me take a picture of you guys."

Josh and Chris were adorable, posing in front of the tree, sometimes making silly faces. But the shots she loved the best were the ones when they were smiling and showed incredible love and and respect for each other.

“Now, you two,” Chris offered.

Josh kissed Lainey’s forehead. “C’mon.”

Feeling so loved and comfortable, Lainey relished the chill morning with her boyfriend and his father. The events of the night prior were overshadowed by this morning of joy.

After a quick breakfast, which include the canned cinnamon rolls Josh adored, bacon, eggs, and hash browns, Chris announced he was going to pick up his mother and would be back in an hour.

Josh yelled while he and Lainey were curled up in the loveseat, “Okay, Dad!”

"You two are so cute together," Lainey replied, snuggling into Josh’s chest. “I’m so glad I got to witness this.”

"We try. I’m so glad you came with me. We'll have to come back so I can show you around and have quality time."

"But we're alone right now, Santa...can we have quality time right now," Lainey inquired, with a sly grin on her face.

Josh burst out in laughter, shaking his head in amusement. "That's not what I meant, but I'm all for it."

Squealing, Lainey rushed to the guest room. “C’mon...but...we have to be quick. Your dad could come back before we know it and screw our plans.”

Halfway pulling off his t-shirt, showing off his beautiful skin, Josh teased, "Mmhmm, I doubt it, but okay, sure."

With his sweatpants casually sitting low on his hipbones, he sprawled across the bed. Lainey couldn’t help herself become so turned on by seeing him just waiting for her, now having alone time.

“Oh, Josh,” she breathed, moving close to him; her skin begin to pebble as Josh gently pulled at her clothes.

“Lainey, I love you. Thank you for being here for me," he spoke in that husky voice she couldn’t stop dreaming about. Eyes darkening as time went on, Josh made the first move by kissing her, pushing his tongue through the barrier of her lips.

Lainey let herself be overcome by Josh’s touch as the love they shared grew. Their bare bodies, arms and legs quickly intertwined as they got into a rhythm that moved from slow and sweet to fast and raw. Laughs, moans, and sighs filled the room as Josh continued to move in and out of Lainey.

Josh cupped her face and sweetly kissed her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she replied. Her back arching every single time, while he grunted and filled her constantly. Grasping onto Josh’s hips with her legs, her fingers clawed on his back, shoulders, or anything that could steady her. Watching his muscles tense with each thrust, followed by a series of kisses and gentle exchanges made her heart swell. Feeling him this close to her made the all the difference. She didn’t want to forget this feeling of connection and want.

“Oh my God, Lainey,” he groaned into her shoulder.

Finally, they couldn’t hold out any longer and finally reached their completion. Thankfully with no one in the house, Lainey and Josh were able to vocalize as loudly as they could. As the grandfather clock in the foyer chimed twelve times, Josh held onto Lainey as they came down from their intimate high. They waited in silence, holding hands, not minding that their skin was flushed and extremely sweaty. Just relishing the special moments they shared. This Christmas of several firsts had been a success for Lainey and Josh and there was nowhere else they’d rather be.

 


End file.
